Brother
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Akaito & Kaito; brotherhood—mereka memang bukan saudara yang akur, tapi itu yang membuat segalanya berwarna. 50 drabbles.


**Vocaloid** © Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, and other companies which related on it. No commercial profit taken.  
**Warning** cliche, possibly typo(s). Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi

* * *

**1/50 anak-anak; children  
**

* * *

Shion Kaito, enambelas tahun, melotot menonton video yang baru saja Akaito temukan di lemari ruang tamu. Itu video kenang-kenangan yang sengaja direkam sang ibu saat mereka masih (sangat) kecil.

[_Kaito sayang, kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?_] Ibunya bertanya dari belakang kamera.

[_Kalau syudah besal, Kaito mawu nikah cama kaka' Akaito_!]

Hening. Akaito _shock_. Kaito lebih _shock_. Mereka berdua sama-sama _shock_.

"Dek, ternyata kamu dari kecil memang udah homo, ya."

Satu komentar polos yang keluar membuat Akaito dapat hadiah langsung berupa jitakan keras dari Kaito.

"GUE BUKAN HOMO!"

* * *

**2/50 kuda; horse**

* * *

"Akaito, kuda itu memang hewan herbivora. Tapi jangan dikasih makan cabe juga, mungkiiiiinnn."

* * *

**3/50 pagi; morning**

* * *

Pagi itu benar-benar pagi yang cerah dan damai.

"BAAAAANNGGG! MANDINYA CEPETAN!" Pintu kamar mandi digedor dengan sangat tidak sabaran.

"SABAR, KAI! LAGI SABUNAN!"

"PERASAAN DARI TADI SABUNAN NGGAK SELESAI-SELESAI!"

"AKU SABUNANNYA HARUS TUJUH KALI!"

"... BURUAAANN!"

* * *

**4/50 pertanyaan; question**

* * *

Semua orang tahu jika Kaito punya obsesi yang tidak sehat terhadap eskrim. Mau eskrim dalam bentuk cone atau yang biasa dijual di mini market, rasa vanilla atau rasa stroberi, semuanya dimakan. Tidak ada hari yang terlewat tanpa mengonsumsi eskrim. Apa pun cuacanya; peduli amat mau panas, badai, atau hujan, hajar saja.

Sampai sekarang, Akaito masih menyimpan sebuah tanya di kepalanya; bagaimana bisa adiknya makan begitu banyak eskrim tanpa pernah punya masalah dengan amandel?

* * *

**5/50 masa depan; future**

* * *

Kaito mematung di depan laptop. Waktu seperti tidak bergerak. Dunia runtuh. Dunia terasa melambat. Dunia berhenti. Hancur. Masa depannya sudah hancur. Dia merasa kotor. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Laptop Kaito masih menyala menampilkan laman jejaring sosialnya yang berisi foto (aib) hasil unggahan kakaknya yang paling hina.

[ Foto Kaito tertidur lelap di kamar sambil memeluk boneka Pikachu ]  
Adek gue lucu ya :D (30 minutes ago)

715 people like this.

Akaito memang kakak kurang ajar. Beraninya dia mengunggah foto memalukan ini ke dunia maya. Kamu tidak tahu kalau itu aib, Akaito? AIB! Dasar tega kamu! Tega! Kamu kakak durhakaaaaa!

(Setelah kejadian itu, Kaito tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum tidur.)

* * *

**6/50 lega; relief**

* * *

"Bang, sekali-sekali aku di atas, dong. Masa' aku di bawah terus."

Suara Kaito yang terdengar sampai ke luar kamar membuat Nyonya Shion yang kebetulan lewat membeku di tempat. Dia mengerjap. Mulutnya menganga.

Atas? Bawah? Anak-anaknya sedang bicara apa?

Dengan sigap, wanita itu segera menempelkan telinga ke pintu. Wajahnya cemas. Jantungnya melompat-lompat seperti kodok.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba minta di atas? Bukannya lebih enak di bawah?" Suara Akaito yang terdengar tidak-seperti-biasa makin membuat kadar keambiguan bertambah.

Bawah? ENAK? Mereka sedang ngomongin apa?

"Panas, Bang. Sesak. Aku di atas, ya?"

"Tidak mau. Kamu biasa di bawah ya di bawah."

"Ayolah. Satu malam saja. Besok-besok kamu di atas lagi."

Mata Nyonya Shion makin terbelalak. Tak percaya. Tidak. Anak-anaknya tidak mungkin menyimpang.

"Aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau."

"Pelit banget, Bang!"

"Bodo."

Kemudian terdengar suara derit kasur yang bergerak-gerak liar. Nyonya Shion makin was-was.  
"H-hei, Kai! Jangan bergerak-gerak—a-akh!"

"Aku mau di atas!"

"Tapi kamu jangan—h-hei, sudah kubilang jangan seperti itu! Nanti aku bisa—akh! HENTIKAN!"

GAWAT!

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

BRAK!

"HUBUNGAN SEDARAH ITU DILARANG AGAMA—"

Mata kedua anak menatap sang ibu yang main dobrak pintu dengan bingung. Ibunya terhenyak.

Di dalam kamar, Kaito sedang memegang salah satu pilar kayu yang menyokong tempat tidur bertingkat di mana di bagian atasnya merupakan tempat tidur bagi Akaito.

"Mama ngapain?" Kaito bertanya. Polos.

"L-loh, kalian sendiri lagi ngapain?"

"Anak ini,"—Akaito menunjuk Kaito dari tempat tidurnya—"minta tukar tempat tidur."

"Oohh..." Ibunya menghela napas lega. Kirain...

* * *

**7/50 simpati; sympathy**

* * *

"Bang." Kaito menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur. Siang itu kamar Akaito penuh dengan nuansa cengeng yang parah karena Akaito juga memutar lagu-lagu galau dari Tragis-FM.

Satu kesimpulan; Akaito sedang galau.

"Bang, kamu ada masalah lagi sama Neru?"

Tak ada respon. Namun diam serta bekas merah di pipi kanan kakaknya sudah cukup jadi jawaban. Akaito sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya, atau yang lebih parah; putus.

Kaito menghela napas. Miris melihat kakaknya yang playboy jadi galau. Memang selama ini Kaito kadang kesal sekali sama kelakuan Akaito, tapi kalau melihat kakaknya sedih begini ... tentu saja (sebagai adik) dia juga punya rasa simpati dan terdorong untuk menghibur.

"Sudahlah. Itu namanya belum jodoh. Tidak perlu ditangisi."

Tak ada respon.

"Heh, sejak kapan kakakku jadi cengeng begini, sih."

Akaito menoleh. Tersenyum tipis. Dia menghargai usaha adiknya. "Makasih hiburannya, Kai."

"Itu yang namanya saudara, kan?"

Mereka tersenyum.

* * *

**8/50 jumlah  
**

* * *

"Kai, satu ditambah satu berapa?"

"Dua-lah"

"Salah. Yang betul itu, satu."

"Kok bisa?"

"Soalnya, satu cinta aku ditambah satu cinta kamu sama dengan satu cinta kita."

"..."

* * *

**9/50 hadiah; gift  
**

* * *

Kaito menatap sebuah benda penuh warna berukuran 27x20cm di hadapannya dengan hina. Itu majalah. Dengan foto gadis seksi berpakaian mini (Kaito bahkan ragu benda itu bisa disebut pakaian) di bagian _cover_. Majalah porno, lebih tepatnya.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun kamu, Dek. Kamu senang, kan?" Akaito tersenyum. Mesum.

Harusnya sejak awal Kaito tahu kakaknya tidak akan pernah memberi hadiah yang 'wajar'.

* * *

**10/50 ingat/remember**

* * *

Di hari-hari tertentu, Kaito sering termenung sambil mengingat masa-masa yang telah lalu. Masa kecilnya begitu indah. Dengan Akaito mengisi tiap jengkal waktunya. Mereka tertawa, menangis, dan bermain bersama. Kaito ingat dulu kakaknya begitu baik dan perhatian. Sangat baik, sampai Kaito menjadikannya sebagai panutan. Dia tersenyum. Itu masa-masa yang indah.

Kaito melirik kakaknya yang sekarang.

Akaito berdiri di depan cermin. Berpose macam-macam. Bicara pada pantulan diri di cermin. Mengucapkan sederet pujian yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri ("Hai, ganteng." Dia berganti pose. Jemari masih menata rambut. Dia kembali bicara pada pantulan diri di cermin. " Sudah kuduga, Akaito, kamu itu makhluk paling ganteng sejagad! Ganteng dari kanan sampai kiri, atas-bawah, depan-belakang. Pokoknya ganteng kamu nggak ada ujungnya. Siwon sama Jaejoong aja lewat sama kamu.")

Kaito membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berulang kali. Menyesal karena pernah menjadikan makhluk nista itu sebagai panutan hidup.

"AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH DIRIKU YANG DULUUUUU!"

* * *

**11/50 tantangan/challenge **

* * *

"Bang, aku punya tantangan buat kamu."

"Apa? Jangan susah-susah."

"Tenang. Gampang, kok. Tantangannya cuma satu: jauhi cermin selama satu jam."

"Wah, nggak kuat, Dek. Muka abangmu ini terlalu ngangenin."

* * *

**12/50 pembohong/liar**

* * *

Kaito adalah pembohong paling buruk sedunia.

"Dek, mau kemana kamu malam-malam?"

"Ada panti jompo kebakaran, Bang. Aku yang kebetulan baru masuk eskul Palang Merah dapat tugas mengevakuasi penghuni panti ke diskotik."

* * *

**13/50 sembunyi/hide**

* * *

Di mata orang banyak, Akaito dan Kaito adalah dua saudara yang paling tidak akur.

Setiap hari, ada saja hal-hal yang diributkan. Indomie, remote tv, kamar mandi, semua bisa jadi bahan masalah. Tidak ada kata sayang-sayangan, puji-pujian, atau peluk-pelukan yang mewarnai hari-hari mereka. Pengecualian bagi Akaito, itu pun dia lebih senang memuji pantulan dirinya di cermin ketimbang sang adik.

Meski begitu, jika ada yang mau melihat lebih dalam, sebenarnya ikatan persaudaraan mereka lebih kuat dari milik siapa pun.

Di balik kalimat, "Bang, kalau diperhatiin, ternyata muka kamu homo banget," sebenarnya ada perhatian seorang adik yang tersembunyi rapi.

Di balik kalimat, "Kai, matamu minta dicolok gergaji mesin?" sebenarnya ada rasa gemas seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Yah, hanya saja mereka terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakuinya.

* * *

**14/50 harapan/wish**

* * *

Akaito menatap sang adik yang kembali tertidur tak lama setelah sempat membuka mata beberapa saat lalu. Pengaruh obat memang tak pernah membiarkannya bangun terlalu lama. Mata Kaito seperti dipaksa untuk terus memejamkan dan adiknya itu sama sekali tak punya daya untuk melawan, karena tubuhnya benar-benar butuh tidur.

Akaito menghela napas panjang. Memperhatikan selang infus yang menancap kuat di lengan kiri Kaito membuatnya merinding—ngeri dan tak tega di saat yang bersamaan.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Kai."

* * *

**15/50 dingin/cold  
**

* * *

Musim dingin datang bersama rintik kapas putih yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Di ruang tamu, Akaito dan Kaito duduk dan berbagi syal.

* * *

**16/50 hilang/lost  
**

* * *

Kaito selalu benci jika harus pergi dengan Akaito. Terutama ke tempat yang ramai seperti mall.

Bukannya dia malu atau apa. Tapi karena Akaito selalu menghilang entah kemana setiap dia mengalihkan pandangan ke objek lain. Dan saat Kaito hendak melaporkan kasus hilangnya Akaito ke ruang informasi, sudah ada pengumuman lebih dulu dari sana dengan bunyi: "Kepada Tuan Shion Kaito, 16 tahun, dimohon untuk segera datang ke ruang informasi karena kakak Anda, Shion Akaito, telah menunggu. Terima kasih."

Di saat seperti itu, Kaito cuma bisa garuk-garuk aspal. Padahal yang hilang itu Akaito, kenapa ujungnya malah Kaito yang seperti anak hilang?

* * *

**17/50 panggung/stage  
**

* * *

"Amboi~ cantiknya adikku!"

Akaito berteriak heboh kala Kaito naik panggung mengenakan kostum Cinderella.

* * *

**18/50 ilusi/illution**

* * *

"Kaito, memangnya Akaito benar-benar kakak kandung kamu?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kok, gantengan dia, ya?"

"Itu ilusi optik."

* * *

**19/50 salah/wrong **

* * *

"Akaito emang bener-bener kampret. Gue minta ambilin pengaman itu maksudnya: HELM sama JAKET, bukannya KONDOM! Mau ngapain juga naik motor bawa-bawa kondom?!"

* * *

**20/50 panas/hot  
**

* * *

"Aduh! Panas banget sih!" Kaito berguling di lantai.

"Maaf ya, Kai. Ini gara-gara Kakak."

"Loh?"—menoleh—"Apa hubungannya?"

"Cuaca panas ini pasti gara-gara aku yang terlalu hot!"

* * *

**21/50 pilihan/choice  
**

* * *

"Ada sebuah koper besar berisi uang hampir jatuh ke jurang. Di saat bersamaan, Akaito terjebak di tengah kumpulan serigala liar dan terancam dicabik-cabik. Mana yang kamu pilih—selamatkan uangnya, atau Akaito?"

"Uangnya!"

* * *

**22/50 pulau/island  
**

* * *

Bukannya Akaito tidak senang adiknya tidur di kamarnya.

Tapi, bisa tidak sih Kaito tidak ngiler di bantalnya?

* * *

**23/50 kangen/miss**

* * *

Aka_Ganteng: gimana rasanya ditinggal sendirian di rumah, Kai?

Blue_Is_Me: biasa aja.

Aka_Ganteng: pasti kamu kangen berat ya sama abang?

Blue_Is_Me: pede lu, nyet!

* * *

**24/50 bintang/star  
**

* * *

Dia memejamkan mata. Memanjatkan permohonan saat melihat secercah cahaya putih bergerak cepat di tengah gulita langit. Bintang jatuh.

"Kamu minta apa, Kai?" Akaito bertanya. Penasaran.

"Aku minta supaya kamu berhenti mengoleksi majalah porno dan cepet tobat, Bang."

* * *

**25/50 panggilan/call**

* * *

Petir menyambar dan kilat seolah saling berlomba pamer cahaya singkat. Badai besar datang.  
Di ruang tamu, dia duduk meringkuk. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel yang menyala dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Kami tidak bisa pulang sekarang, badainya terlalu besar." Di ujung sambungan, ada suara kakaknya. Samar-samar, suaranya terdengar sedikit panik. "Pastikan pintu dan semua jendela rumah terkunci ya, Kai."

Bibir Kaito sedikit bergetar. Ada apa dengan nada khawatir itu? Apa kakaknya baru saja menonton breaking news yang membawakan berita heboh tentang seorang psikopat yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa?

Ya, seorang psikopat tengah berlari bebas. Di suatu tempat. Di luar sana. Dia menenteng pisau dan siap mencincang siapapun yang ditemuinya.

"Kai," suara kakaknya kembali terdengar dari ujung sambungan. "Jangan pergi ke mana-mana sampai aku, Ayah, atau Ibu sampai di rumah, oke?"

Petir menyambar keras sebelum Kaito sempat menjawab. Listrik mati bersama sambungan telpon yang terputus.

Sinyal sambungan menghilang.

Percakapan terputus.

* * *

Yak… satu dari sekian banyak keisengan saya. Engg… ada yang mau req prompt? Saya nggak pinter nyari prompt, nih #gelundungan


End file.
